


Third Law

by scy



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3: Trapped (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: Zhao Zi gets hurt. Jack takes action.





	Third Law

Jack was watching The Great British Baking Show when his phone trilled. He glanced at the screen and didn't hear what the results of the cupcake faceoff were.

BOSS: ZHAO ZI IN HOSPITAL.

"What the fuck happened?" Jack said into the phone when he hit 'call.'

Tang Yi didn't comment on the cursing or informality. "Zhao Zi and Shao Fei were chasing a suspect and they didn't realize the man had a partner."

"How bad is it?" Jack asked.

"Serious but he'll live," Tang Yi said. "They won't let anyone see him until he's moved out of the ICU."

Something crunched and Jack looked down to see he'd cracked the remote control case.

"I need to stop at the house and grab something," Jack said. He wasn't sure what he sounded like, but Tang Yi made an affirmative noise.

"Alright," Tang Yi said and hung up.

When Jack got to Tang Yi's house, the guards at the gate didn't say a word. Neither did the ones at the main doors. Each of them let him in with a nod and returned to their business.

Tang Yi was in the kitchen with a cut of meat and a knife he wielded deftly. Jack had seen him use one in other contexts and liked watching him at work, but not now.

"Your gear is over there," Tang Yi said with a gesture toward the island.

Jack grabbed the bag, felt its weight and knew everything he'd need was inside.

"It’s all been sharpened and loaded," Tang Yi said. He turned around.

Jack smiled and could feel how uncivilized it was.

There wasn't so much as the hint of a flinch on Tang Yi's face when he turned around. "Call me when you're done and I'll take care of the cleanup." He went back to carving the meat.

Jack took a deep breath and walked out the door.

The guys who'd attacked Zhao Zi weren't hard to find if you knew what questions to ask, and Jack did it with a smile, fists and a blade.

In under three hours, he had their names, who had hired them to pull the robbery and everyone who had ever thought of working with them before.

By hour four he was positioned outside their safehouse looking at them through a scope and calculating the first shot.

It would have been easy to end it there. Not let them know who had hit them, walk away without letting them know who they'd hurt.

Jack went through the door and every single one of them learned their lesson. Several times over.

When it was done he stood, chest heaving, blood splattered all over his hands and clothes, and the message had been sent.

He dialed BOSS.

"All done?" Tang Yi asked.

"Yes," Jack said. His voice was raspy, and he cleared his throat before he gave Tang Yi the location.

"Get cleaned up and get some sleep. Doctor Jiang says you can see Zhao Zi in the morning," Tang Yi said.

Jack nodded. "Okay." He left what he'd done behind him and didn't regret it. Not even a little bit. The point had been made and nobody was going to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm interested in a lot of the things that are implied or we get glimpses of - and how people like Jack and Tang Yi adjust to having people in their lives they want to protect - who aren't gangsters.


End file.
